Flula
Flula Borg is a German techno DJ, hype man, actor, and YouTube personality who is better known as DJ Flula or simply Flula (often stylized as f|u|a). He currently lives and works in Los Angeles, California, in the United States. Flula grew up in Erlangen, located in northern Bavaria, Germany. His career as an entertainer began as a member of a Schuhplattler dance troupe. He later shifted his professional attention from dance to online video, acting, and music. In 2014, after achieving a level of mainstream entertainment success, Flula signed on to be represented by United Talent Agency (UTA). Online video and podcasts In 2007, Flula launched a YouTube channel and for a few years uploaded videos only occasionally. Then in April of 2011, his 2008 video titled "Flula in Germany" was posted on Reddit and quickly received over 400,000 views, inspiring him to begin creating videos on a regular basis. His channel has since accumulated over 460,000 subscribers and 57 million total views. His most viewed videos include: * "Flogs", or "Flula-vlogs", in which he humorously analyzes English-language figures of speech * "AutoTunes", covers of popular songs recorded live in his car or other vehicles * Off-beat interviews with celebrities including Vince Vaughn, Will Ferrell, Larry King, and many more Besides posting on his own channel, Flula often collaborates with well-known YouTubers such as Grace Helbig, Hannah Hart, Mamrie Hart, Rhett and Link, Miranda Sings, and many others. He has also appeared on a number of popular podcasts, including Ear Biscuits with Rhett and Link, Not Too Deep with Grace Helbig, and Pointless Podcast with Kevin Pereira. Film and television In early 2014, Flula was cast in Pitch Perfect 2. He appears in the film as the leader of a German a capella group competing against the Bellas in an international competition. In October of 2014 Flula also joined the cast of the independent film Killing Hasselhoff, which features such actors as Ken Jeong, Will Sasso, and David Hasselhoff. Both films are due to be released in 2015. In addition to these films, Flula had a recurring role in the fourth season of Auction Hunters on Spike and was the Spotlight Artist featured on a 2013 episode of Last Call with Carson Daly. Music Music remains a major part of Flula's life and work. Some of his original music, such as "Flula in Germany", an ode to the joys of his home country, "SPC 4 Life", about his love of sweet potato casserole, and "German Moses", a "techno love song" written for NBA star Dirk Nowitzki, have received coverage in major media outlets. Nowitzki's team, the Dallas Mavericks, have played the songs during several games and have collaborated with Flula to make a number of videos promoting the team. As a result of his unique sound and increasing recognition, Flula was named #3 on Billboard's Next Big Sound chart in November of 2011. In addition to original music, Flula features covers of popular songs in his "AutoTunes" series. The title is a play on words, as they are all performed in his car or other vehicles. The covers often incorporate collaborations with such celebrities as Hannah Hart and Grace Helbig, Miranda Sings, We the Kings, and Dirk Nowitzki. . One of the most viewed is a collaboration with Sir Mix-a-Lot in which they sang Mix-A-Lot's 1992 hit "Baby Got Back" in Flula's rental car. His AutoTunes video with YouTube celebrity Chester See, a cover of "No Diggity" by Blackstreet, has over three million views and was nominated for a Streamy Award in 2014. Flula attends occasional press junkets and, in addition to interviewing the celebrities, he often collects sounds from them and blends the sounds into songs. Examples include the casts of Jeff, Who Lives at Home and Anchorman 2. The latter effort has half a million views on YouTube. In 2014, a song composed and produced by Flula, titled "Camp It Up", was featured in the film Camp Takota. The song features lyrics written and performed by Mamrie Hart, Grace Helbig, and Hannah Hart, who also starred in the film. Live performance Flula won the Scion Hypeman competition in 2008 and from 2010 to 2014 he served as the official host and MC for the Campus MovieFest, College Battle of the Bands, and Campus DJ tours. In August 2013 Flula was chosen as the opening act at VidCon, an event hosting over 20,000 participants, performing his rendition of Macklemore's "Thrift Shop". In March of 2014, he appeared at the Wilbur Theatre in Boston with Grace Helbig and Mamrie Hart in their show, This Might Get Weird, Y'all, performing as their opening act and as the onstage DJ throughout the show. He also opened the Los Angeles and San Francisco performances of the No Filter Show, starring Helbig and Hart as well as Hannah Hart, in August of 2014. References External links * Flula's official website * Flula on IMDb * Flula's YouTube channel * Flula on iTunes * Flula's SoundCloud page * Flula's Facebook fan page * Flula's Twitter feed * Flula's Tumblr blog * Flula's Instagram feed Category:Club DJs Category:German rappers Category:Living people Category:Hip hop record producers Category:German techno musicians Category:People from Erlangen